Before It Ends
by Persephone LoM
Summary: All of Angels friends are dead, but Spike and Illyria are around. What will happen when he finds out Cordelia was brought back to life by the powers that be? Only Spike knows..for now.
1. In The Past

**Title: _Before It Ends_**

**Author: _SylviaMoon_**

**Disclaimer:_ I do not own any of the characters of Angel, and am making no profit from this fanfic._**

**Summary: _ All of Angels friends are dead, but Spike and Illyria are around. What will happen when he finds out Cordelia was brought back to life by the powers that be?_**

**Note: _Another one of my fanfictions, but I plan on making this one very long and VERY descriptive, I hope it will end up really good. _**

_**Chapter 1 : In The Past**_

With the war over, I knew my shanshu wouldn't come since I signed it away to the Black Thorn. Illyria had told me Wesley was dead, and that had left Spike, Gunn, and Illyria. Gunn had been injured badly, and was killed by a large demon during the battle. _'Angel, I'm not gonna make it!' _I remembered Gunn telling me. _'You will Gunn! You have to!' _I had convinced Gunn, that he really would be okay. His hope for winning got in the way, and a demon sliced him in half. I remember watching Gunn fall to the floor. I know all of this is my fault. Everyone that matters to me is dead. Doyle's death was my fault, I should have been the one to jump on the light, and save everyone. Doyle should have lived on. Cordy, oh god Cordy, she was bodyjacked, mentally raped. Everyone thought it was her doing those horrible things, giving her a bad name. She was the one who should have lived through it all, she was strong, fearless, and sweet. Fred was my fault too. I should have known bringing someone so innocent in to our group of friends would get her killed. I always felt it would, but I didn't do anything about it. Wesley shouldn't have had to deal with someone so powerful. Wesley is for research, not war. He should not have been apart of all of this, hell I didn't even know if Lorne lived through it. Gunn thought he would be safe staying here, because I told him he would be okay. I was wrong. So wrong.

"Your friends..." Illyria started, "Are gone." She pointed out, walking up next to Angel. I felt numb. All I want is to die, in peace. Everything and everyone I care about is gone. Forever.

"I noticed." I said coldly, wanting her out of here. I needed to leave this place. Where would I go? There is no home left for me at Walfram & Hart, it was now no longer standing here in Los Angeles.

"What do we do?" Illyria asked, tilting Freds head slightly. I sighed, as if I needed the air, and looked down at the street. It was wet from the rain, and I could hear the rain coming down again, the thunder loud and clear.

"You can leave." I said, wanting her out of my sight. Not to ever see her again. She looked like Fred, besides the blue in her hair, the icy blue eyes, and the outfit. I just needed her gone. Everyone was gone, I couldn't look at the shell of my friends body any longer. "Where's Spike?" I asked curiously, as if I cared. If he knew better, he would have left by now. Spike walked out of a small shack.

"Present." Spike said, taking a cigarette out of his pocket and sticking it in his mouth, he reached back in his pocket and paused. "Got a light?" I shook my head, closing my eyes. A figure walked from around the corner, and up to us. I opened my eyes, sensing someone or something. It was a demon with black horns, and grey skin. It had long bulky legs, and small claws for toes, and regular hands. It was as tall as us.

"Angel." It said. I took my battling stance, and grabbed the sword from the floor, that I used during the battle. "No need for that, I'm Hellerd." The demon said.

"What do you want?" I spat at the demon, harshly. Illyria and Spike just watched. Spike's cigarette limply hanging from his mouth. Hellerd walked over to Spike, and snapped his fingers. A small flame was in between his thumb and middle finger, he set it on the cigarette.

"I like him." Spike said nodding, when he lit his cigarette for him. Hellerd walked back over to me.

"I'm here on the behalf of the Powers That Be. They sent me here, as a messenger." Hellerd said, clearing his throat.

"Tell the powers that be to back off. I'm done with all of this. Everything."

"You don't have a choice. You're a champion."

"Working for the powers got everyone I care about, killed! I have a choice, and I'm saying _No._" I said, thinking about all of my friends again. Hellerd stared at me, raising its grey and black eyebrows.

"She was right. You _are_ stubborn."

"_Who _was right!?" I asked.

"We aren't up to that part of the conversation yet. I just wanted to let you know, that the powers have been watching. They need you to get back on your path again. And that means-"

"Shutup and tell me who said I was stubborn!" I argued.

"I'm only following orders, Angel. If I disobey the powers will have my head. Well, not literally....hopefully." The demon said, rubbing its crumbly skin as if straightening out its shirt, though it had none on.

"I don't care about your head or any part of you. What is going on, and why are you here!?"

"I'm afraid I can only tell Spike why I'm here-at the moment. You will find out soon enough. If I had a choice I would have told you." Hellerd said, chuckling. "Spike, come with me for a minute." He spoke again, leading Spike away to talk to. I was not happy with this at all. Who was this stranger, and why did they need Spike.

A/N: I'm going to start going in third person now. So it won't be anyones POV.

Hellerd lead Spike in to another alley. It looked the same as the other one, except this one was a dead end. There was a dumpster next to Spike.

"Do you remember Cordelia Chase?" He asked Spike.

"Yeah I remember the chick. The girl Angel fell in love with." Spike said, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"Bingo. She's back. Literally. Alive. The powers that be knew the champion needed her to get through this mess, he's been doing some pretty bad, and stupid things. Lots of mistakes. He needs her to be his link to the powers, and he refuses to work with out her by his side." Hellerd told Spike, crossing his arms. Spike threw the cigarette to the floor, and flattened it out, to burn it out.

"So why you tellin' me and not captain forehead this?" Spike asked. Hellerd chuckled at the captain forehead joke.

"I don't know. She said its because she isn't ready to see him yet, but she's kind of torturing him by doin' that." Hellerd told Spike.

"Huh..." Spike started, biting his bottom lip in utter confusion. "Where is she?"

"Up there." Hellerd said pointing to the sky.

"...Heaven?" Spike asked, confused.

"No! Of course not. I meant on the roof, smart vampire." Hellerd said, rolling his eyes.

"On the roof?"

"Yep." Hellerd said, scratching his arm. "Better get climbing." He spoke, pointing to the ladder on their left. Spike shrugged, and climbed up the ladder.

"Wow, it really is the ex-cheerleader." Spike said, crossing his arms.

"Hello captain peroxide." Cordelia said, placing her arms on her hips.

"Why are you wearing a sexy black dress?" Spike asked, pointing at her dress. She was wearing a black dress that went just an inch below her knees, it fit her form well, showing every curve of her body, it had smalls traps, no sleeves, and slightly low cut.

"It's what Angel had me wear for my funeral." Cordelia said.

"..That's just weird." Spike said, indicating that he had a dead woman wear something sexy.

"He didn't mean for it to be _sexy_. Thats just what you are calling it because you're-you're."

"I'm what?" He asked. Cordelia took a minute to think of a good comeback, her arms now crossing in front of her chest.

"Stupid!" She said.

"Great comeback. Can we go tell the poof you're back now?" He asked her.

"What!? No! Not yet.." Cordelia said. "But I do need to see him soon, because he has my visions."

"How would you get them back?" Spike asked her, wishing he hadn't put out his cigarette earlier.

"Kissing." Cordelia said. This caused Spike to cough.

"Oh. So, what until we tell him?" Spike asked.

"You will continue to fight the baddies with him..until I find the nerve to see him." She said, swallowing hard.

"Great plan, genuis." Spike said, rolling his eyes.

"Hey! No need to be sarcastic. Where are you guys going to live? The hyperion hotel?" Cordelia asked, snorting.

"No, Angel stopped paying to own that place, he doesn't own it anymore." Spike stated. Cordelia looked down.

"Oh...Wait a minute where am _I _supposed to stay?" Cordelia thought out loud. Spike just shrugged in response.

"A motel?"

"Ick. Germs."

"Don't get your knickers in a bunch, cheerleader." Spike told her.

"Maybe there is no owner of my old apartment right now..." Cordelia said, considering it. But how would she get in.

"The apartment building was abandoned after a group of demons attacked it." Spike said. "Hey, maybe you can go to a _motel_."

"Fine, fine! Where will you guys go?" Cordelia asked.

"A..different, motel?" Spike said, in a sort of high pitched voice.

"Whatever. Just make sure you don't go to the Brookhill Motel. I'm going there. Nicest motel around this dump of a city." She said, yawning.

"Alright. You better hurry love, you look exhausted. I'll check up on you every night." Spike said.

"Thanks soul boy." Cordelia winked, looking down the roof. "Bye!" She said, climbing down the ladder. Spike followed soon after, and ran back to where Angel and Illyria were before.

"Where the hell have you been?" Angel asked.

"Hellerd wanted to talk to me, remember?" Spike said.

"What did you talk about?"

"You can't know. The powers that be won't allow it." He lied. Spike looked down at the road, every time he stepped his shoes seemed to squeak because of the wet road. It was already pouring rain again.

"Hellerd came back and said I would know soon enough, then left, when you went over to that other place, and didn't come back for a while." Angel told Spike.

"Thanks for the update. We should stay at a motel since we have no where to stay, and it's getting really late..almost sunrise." Spike said.

"Finally, a good idea. Lets go to the Brookhill Motel, it's the closest, and cleanest." Angel suggested.

"No! Let's not. Bad-bad memories of that place." Spike made up an excuse.

"Spike, what the hell is your problem since you talked to Hellerd?" Angel questioned, getting a llittle suspicious.

"Nothing." Spike shrugged.

"Then lets go to the Brookhill Motel." Angel said, leading them.

"We shouldn't, its...dirty." Spike urged Angel not to.

"It's the cleanest one in the town." Angel said, walking to his car. Illyria just watched them like she was watching a ping pong match, as they went back and forth with talking. Angel hopped in the front seat of the car, and Spike got in the passanger seat.

"Come on Illyria." Spike said.

"What is this strange device?" She asked.

"A car." Angel rolled his eyes.

"A..car..." She stated.

"Yes, now get in."

"How?" She asked. Angel wanted to hit her. She was starting to annoy him with her demon ways of not even knowing what a car was.

"Climb in, and sit down." Spike said, seeing Angel starting to get annoyed. She climbed in and sat facing the door, then turning to the front, and climbing along the seats.

"It moves.." She said, amazed. All Angel could do was shake his head. They arrived at the motel after a ten minute drive, and they all got out, walking in. The man at the desk raised his eyebrows.

"Nice outfit." The elder man told Illyria.

"You have kindness, for a pathetic human." She said.

"What did you call me!?" The man asked, surprised that such a tiny woman called him a pathetic woman.

"We just-need a room for a few nights. She's got a mental disorder." Spike said.

"A-Alright..Theres a room down there thats vacant, heres the key. Number six." He said. They walked down the hall and Angel took the key, he unlocked the door.

"One bed. You can take the couch." Spike said. There was a small double bed in the middle of the room, and two couches on both sides of the room, at the door. There was a small, dirty bathroom connecting to the bedroom. A mini fridge was located _in _the closet.

"Whatever." Angel growled, setting himself on the couch. He took off his jacket and threw it on the floor. Soon, but not soon enough, he fell alseep. Cordelia had been set up in the room right across from theirs, number four. She had no idea they ended up going to that motel, she warned Spike not to do it. In the middle of the night, Spike got up, he walked over to Angel, who appeared asleep, but was actually pretending to be. Spike mumbled, and Angel heard every word.

"That fricken cheerleader warned us, but _no _Angel had to come to the fricken Brookhill Motel." Spike said, opening the door, and leaving. Angel sat up when Spike left.

"What..?" He thought outloud. He got up and looked through the peephole, and saw him knock on the door across from theirs. The door opened slightly and Spike walked in, closing the door behind him. He didn't know who was in that room, but what was Spike doing in there. Angel looked away, and sat back down on the couch, wondering if he should go and check it out. At first he decided against it, but then he thought, what if William The Bloody is back, and he didn't know it? Angel stood up, ready to go see who that was in there with him, and why he was there.

_End of chapter one, I hope you enjoyed it :) I will update lots and lots, review for feedback, I appreciate good and bad feedback to improve my writing =D_


	2. The Mission

**Title: _Before It Ends_**

**Author: _SylviaMoon_**

**Disclaimer:_ I do not own any of the characters of Angel, and am making no profit from this fanfic._**

**Summary: _ All of Angels friends are dead, but Spike and Illyria are around. What will happen when he finds out Cordelia was brought back to life by the powers that be?_**

**Note: _Another one of my fanfictions, but I plan on making this one very long and VERY descriptive, I hope it will end up really good. _**

_**Chapter 2 : The Mission**_

Angel got off of the couch, and opened the door, closing it behind him. He approached the motel number four, and thought about what he was doing. What if Spike had a new girlfriend? That wouldn't really be Angels business. Then again, where would he meet this girl, for the past month they have been working on the battle. He needed to take precautions, so after a few moments of thinking about it, he knocked on the door four times. He used his vampire hearing to try and hear what was going on, he heard faint voices.

"Go find out who's there!" A woman said.

"Okay, okay, I'm sure it's just the guy from the desk." Spike said.

"Why the hell would he be here, captain peroxide!?" The woman said. Angel furrowed his eyebrows, thats something he would call Spike.

"You're annoying, you know that? Woah." He said.

"What!?" The girl asked.

"It's Angel."

"Angel is there? What the hell Spike, I told you not to come to this motel and you still came!" She said. Both of them were whispering so he didn't hear, but he still did.

"Angel wouldn't have it any other way, you of all people should know how stubborn he is." Spike said, with a groan in his voice.

"Get rid of him!" The girl said. He heard footsteps getting closer. The door opened.

"Angel..what are you doing here?" Spike asked.

"Who's in there?" Angel asked, crossing his arms.

"No one, g'night." Spike said, attempting to close the door, but Angel slammed it back open. He stared at Spike with a glare In his eye.

"I mean it." Angel said.

"You're such a punce. It's just me, I got another motel room because I can't stand sharing with a poof like you." Spike said, crossing his arms.

"Theres a woman in there. I heard her."

"What woman? Angel, you're losing it. G'night!" He said, trying to close the door again, Angel caught it, and pushed Spike inside. Angel closed the door.

"Where is she, and who is she?" Angel asked.

"Why does it matter if I'm with a girl in here? Is it so hard to believe that I am a vampire with sexual tendencies?" Spike asked. Angel rolled his eyes at him, and walked further in. He walked around, and looked behind the couch. Then heading to the bathroom.

"Angel-don't" Spike said. He took a whiff of the air to see where they were, and suddenly felt paralyzed when the girl smelt like Cordy. Maybe someone who wore the same perfume, or his scents were off, maybe it had been too long since Cordelia had been around, and he just wanted it to be her.

"I guess you're right.." Angel said, stopping.

"Damn right I am. Bye now." Spike said, pushing Angel out. Spike locked the door groaning. Cordelia came out from the bathroom.

"Well wasn't that just nifty!? You're an idiot Spike." Cordelia said, sitting down on the couch.

"I'm going to bed." Spike glared, walking to the bedroom and laying down on the bed. After watching the t.v for a while, Cordelia fell asleep. It was late in the afternoon when Cordelia woke up, she was freezing cold, but there was a silky red blanket draped over her, that Spike probably put on her during the night. '_It's so weird that Spike has a soul, It's hard to imagine him caring about people.' _Cordelia thought to herself, stretching, and yawning tiredly. She got up and walked across the cream colored, but stained carpet and opened the brown wooden door to the bedroom. Spike wasn't there. He must have been across the hall with Angel and Illyria. Cordelia walked back towards the living room, and suddenly felt incredibly hungry.

"Okay stomach, shut up I'll feed you." She said out loud, opening the door to her room. She saw Angel ahead of her, in the hallway walking towards the front desk, he stopped when he sensed someone, and he was about to turn around, but Cordelia slammed the door shut. "Okay, bad plan.." She said. Angel turned all the way around, expecting to see someone, but the door had just slammed shut. It was the room Spike was in last night, but Spike was in a different room right now, so who was in there? He realized that Spike lied, and he was right about a woman being in there the night before. He turned tot he door to find out who it was, and knocked a few times. Back inside, Cordelia, looked over at the door, her eyes widened. She looked through the peep hole and saw Angel waiting there with his arms crossed. "Nu-nu-nu-nu-nu no. Where the hell is a bleach blonde vampire when you need one?" She quickly covered her mouth after saying that, remembering his vampire hearing. Angel raised his eyebrows, someone who knew him, but he didn't know, was there. Angel knocked again. Cordelia sat down on the couch to pretend like she wasn't home. Angel placed his hand on the knob, and used his vampire strength to twist it all the way, breaking the lock, as it unlocked, and he opened it. Cordelia was stunned, and she staggered across the floor, and ran to the bedroom, closing the door and locking it. Angel walked in all the way.

"Okay someones here.." He said, looking left and right. The t.v. was on. "I don't want to hurt you...my name is Angel, I realized that you know my friend Spike?" He said, walking to where the other rooms were located. Cordelia walked away from the door of the bedroom, and ran to the closet, going in it, and closing the closet doors, holding her mouth closed. "I'm not going to hurt you.." He said. Soon his voice grew louder, he was in the bedroom. She could see him through the lines of the closet. Cordelia sunk back deep in the closet, trying to hide behind things, but there was only one thing in there, a bug...She shrieked, and bumped her head on the shelf above her. '_Crap.._' She thought. Angel walked over to the closet.

"Don't-open it!" Cordelia screamed, hoping he wouldn't recognize her voice. It had been about two years since they had talked, so he probably wouldn't.

"Why..who's in there?" He asked, confusion in his voice.

"My name is...Kayla. I'm a friend of Spikes."

"Oh..You can come out, I'm Angel, I won't hurt you.."

"No! Don't open it. I-I-I have a face deformation, that I hide with a bag over my head..but I don't have the bag right now..so..I couldn't hide it?" She suggested the excuse, mentally hitting herself after speaking. '_What a stupid excuse.' _Cordelia thought, biting her lip hard.

"What?" Angel asked like someone had cracked a rude joke.

"Please, just don't come in. Come back in like..an hour.." She said. Spike walked in.

"I'm back, have any v-Angel." Spike said, entering the bedroom. He looked at the closet, her scent in the air. "What are you uh, doing here?"

"The girl you were with last night, she's in here. Telling me not to open the closet because she has a _face _deformation. What the hell is going on Spike?" Angel said, crossing his arms. Cordelia's heart was at a fast pumping rate, seeing Angel through the bars, so close to her. Angel could hear the girls heart beat pick up speed.

"Angel you need to get out of here."

"Not until you explain what's going on." Angel said. Suddenly a flash of light went by, and Hellerd appeared in the middle of the room. "You again, what are you doing here?" Angel asked.

"I should be asking you that. Why are you involving yourself in Spikes business?" He asked.

"Theres a girl in that closet who knows who I am and won't reveal who she is, and Spike is apart of it, how can I not!?" Angel said, pissed off.

"Theres a reason why he's hiding it from you. You need to leave so I can talk to them." Hellerd told Angel.

"I'm not going anywhere. How do I even know you work for the powers!?"

"You can sense it with your vampire senses. I'm purely good. No evil vibes right?" He asked Angel, who was uncomfortably shifting in his position.

"You giant poof, just get out of here!" Spike said, standing in front of the closet.

"I'm not going _anywhere_." Angel said.

"Fine then." Hellerd said, moving Spike out of the way, and quickly opening the closet, walking in, and closing it behind him. He placed a hand on Cordelia's head, and the lights flickered a few times, and a flash of light went by, Angel couldn't take it anymore, and was about to open the closet, when Hellerd came out. Angel looked inside and no one was there. Spike tilted his head.

"Where the hell is she!?" Spike asked, angrily.

"Relax, vampire. She's fine. Just not here."

"Then where?" Spike asked.

"I'll tell you when Angel leaves, he can't find her" Hellerd said, looking down and back up at them.."Not yet."

"This is ridiculous you are both complete idiots. Tell me what is going on." Angel said, grabbing Hellerd by the throat, and shoving him in to the wall.

"Angel!" Spike scolded, grabbing his arm and pulling him back. "What the bloody hell!?"

"I'm getting really _pissed _off. You're both protecting who ever the hell that girl is, and what does she have to do with me!?" Angel asked.

"We can't tell you!" Hellerd said, losing his patience.

"Why. NOT!?"

"I can't say why not either.." Hellerd said uncomfortably. Angel just looked really pissed. He looked down at the light brown colored carpet, with a stain on it that looked like old coffee. Looking back up, he sent a glare full of hatred at Hellard.

"Fine. But if you don't tell me soon, I'll kill you." Angel threatened, leaving the motel room, slamming the door behind him. They both stared at each other for a while.

"Well, he sure has gone hill since his friends died." Hellerd said, with a freaked out look on his face.

"Yeah, the mans a bloody wanker. Have no idea what Cordelia sees in him." Spike said, raising his eyebrows. "Where is she anyway?"

"Right here!" Cordelia said, walking in. "Hellard sent me right in front of the motel building thing, and I came back when I thought Angel would be gone. I really need those visions back..." She said, biting her lip.

"We would help you with that, but the idea of kissing Angel, no thanks." Spike said, putting his hands up. Cordelia laughed.

"You guys are losers."

"Well, I got to go back to the powers. I'll seeya when you die!" Hellard waved at Cordelia, dissapearing.

"He sure is positive." Cordelia said, then taking an abrupt turn to face Spike. "So, what the hell do I do while I don't have visions..."

"Maybe sneak in his motel room while he's sleeping, kiss him, and run." Spike joked.

"Funny." She said, not at all amused. She fell back on the bed. "I'm bored." Cordelia played with her fingers.

"I'm going to watch t.v, theres no way I'm going across the hall until I know captain forehead has cooled down. Passions is on anyways." Spike said, walking out.

"Strange vampire.." She mumbled, sitting back up, thinking about Angel more. Across the hall, was Angel in his motel room, facing Illyria.

"I can beat it out of him if it would please you." Illyria suggested, attempting to be friendly.

"No.." Angel started, licking his lips. "Maybe _I'll _beat the shit out of him. Makes me happy to see him in pain." He said, half smiling. "Anyway, it's getting dark, I'm going to get some pigs blood from the butcher." He told her, she tilted her head.

"What's a butcher?"

"..Nevermind. I'm just going to go get some pigs blood. Then I'm going to patrol, so I won't be back for a while."

"May I join you?" Illyria asked.

"If you don't mind..I'd rather be alone." He said, going in to brood mode, and leaving the motel room. Cordelia got up off of the bed, and walked to the livingroom.

"I'm going out."

"Out? It's late, love. You'll get yourself killed." Spike said, turning away from the television screen, where a black and white episode of Passions was playing.

"I'll be fine. Before I was-possesed, when I was alive..the first time, Angel trained me. I'm a pretty good fighter now."

"..Except for that fact that it's been years since you've encountered a vampire."

"Not true! You, are a vampire." She said, nodding.

"Yeah but, I'm not exactly thinking about sucking your blood dry...that much." Spike pointed out.

"You need to re-paint your nails, the polish is coming off..." Cordelia said, staring at Spikes black nails. "Anywho, bye!" She said, opening the door and leaving.

"Wait what?" He said out loud. "Bugger, so good at distracting people." He said, looking back at the television screen. Cordelia left the motel room, and kept walking, huffing at the piece of hair in front of her eyes, blowing it out of the way. The old man was wearing yellow overalls, that had steak sauce stains on the front of him, he was over weight, and itching his beard, Cordelia couldn't help

but make a disgusted face. He glared back at her and Cordelia left. It was getting really dark, and Cordelia wished she would have stolen Spikes coat before leaving. She was shivering from the cold air brushing against her legs and arms. Cordelia was only wearing her small dress, making it quite impossible to be out in such a cold atmosphere. She closed her eyes for a minute, feeling the wind flow against her, but she forgot she was still walking, and bumped right in to someone.

"Oh sorry I-" She stopped, seeing a vampire hiss.

"Supper." The vampire said, vamping out. Cordelia shrieked loudly, and ran in to an alley, of course, a dead end. An old green dumpster was at the end, she ran to it and turned around, seeing it. "What do you think about eternal life?" It asked her. She paused a minute.

"I think it's over rated.." She said. "How are-you this f-fine evening?" She asked, trying to sound casual.

"Great.." He said, moving over to her, and he was about to bite her when Angel jumped down on top of the vampire, punching it repeatidly, he threw his brown bag full of blood to the side, and the vampire punched him back, throwing him next to Cordelia by the dumpster. Angel was so caught up in trying to fight back he didn't see Cordelia, he just knew a girl was next to him. Angel kicked back at the vampire, getting it in the stomach, he pulled out his stake and punched the vampire again, causing it to fall on the floor, Angel bent down and staked it, and looked up, turning to the dumpster, he was going to ask if she was alright, but then turned around because she was gone. When he turned back towards the exit of the alley, he saw the girl just run out of sight.

"You're welcome!" Angel called after her, sarcastically. He bent down and opened up his bag of blood to see that one of the six jars he got, bursted open. "This is what I get for saving some girl. Great." Angel said, groaning, and taking out the broken jar, tossing it on the ground. Spike walked up by Angel.

"Regretting saving an innocent girls life? Thats great." Spike said, grinning.

"Shutup." Angel said, turning and looking at him. "By the way, your nail polish is coming off." He said, trying to piss him off. Spike couldn't stop himself from saying what he did.

"You're just like her you know that? The ex-cheerleader said the same damn thin-" Spike stopped himself at the last second.

"What did you say?" Angel asked. He knew that Spike always referred to Cordelia as the ex-cheerleader.

"I said that you are just like Illyria, you guys said the same thing.." Spike said, hoping he wouldn't catch on.

"No, you said the ex-cheerleader." Angel said, stepping towards Spike. "Are you not telling me something?" Spike was interuppted from his response to Angels question, when the ground started shaking.

"An Earthquake!" Spike said, surprised. They stepped away from the cracks that were forming, wide enough to get someone in it. A voice was heard.

"Spike!" It was a womans voice calling him, and she sounded scared. The woman ran over to where she saw Spike.

"There you are I wa-" She stopped when she saw Angel there too, the ground kept shaking, and Angel turned around, seeing Cordelia.

"C-Cordelia?" He stared at her intensley, when suddenly a big crack formed in front of Cordelia, and the shaking caused her to fall in, it was just small enough to hold her up, so she didn't fall all the way down, but the hole was getting bigger. Angel was still in shock, but ran over with Spike, Angel could barely move. Spike did most of the pulling, but they got her out. Angel looked up from the pavement, directly in to her eyes. He shook his head. "No-No I'm hallucinating.." He said, climbing backwards. Cordelia felt like she was going to cry.

"Angel. I'm here. It's me." She said, attempting to crawl over to where he was, but the ground kept shaking, and soon, large fire balls were pouring down the sky, like rain, except larger, and faster. Cordelia screamed, and Angel grabbed her, Spike following after as he jumped through a window and in to an abandoned shack, that creeked at every step they took. Angel fell to the ground from his large jump, making Cordelia fall too. They were facing each other on the ground, and Angel immediatley sat up, Cordelia sitting up too. Spike was focusing on the fire balls falling from the sky.

"What..what are you?" Angel asked, confused, and not knowing how to ask what was happening.

"It's me..." She sighed, before continuing. "The powers knew that you were falling apart, and that you needed me. That if I didn't come back, you would do terrible things, that Angel wouldn't do. And slowly, start losing your soul.." She said, taking a deep breath. "They asked me if I wanted to come back, and I agreed. I had to, for you. I couldn't face you yet, so Spike only knew, and Hellard covered up for me, they knew I needed time." Cordelia said, all while looking at the wooden floor. The only light, was the single, circular, flickering light from the ceiling, directly above Cordelia and Angel.

"I...I don't know.."

"How to react? I know what you mean. Like, I knew that you were in L.A. So yeah, it's hard to talk to you now, but you didn't even know I was, let alone alive." Cordelia said, looking Angel directly in the eyes. Angel just stared at her hazel eyes, absorbing the words she had just said. The sound of her voice was music in his ears, a melting, voice of pure love and he could tell, that she really cared, and was for sure, back.

"You're really back.." Angel said, beginning to cry. Spike looked over at them, rolling his eyes.

"Oh for craps sake, just kiss so Cordelia can get her visions back, and stop being a bloody pansy. I should probably leave..I really don't want to see you two lip lock, it hurts me to see Angel get what he wants. Bloody wanker." Spike said.

"Spike, then leave." Cordelia said, rolling her eyes.

"It's pouring fire.." He said, staring out the broken window.

"You know how to run." Cordelia said, staring at him.

"Oh bloody hell, fine just stop with the cheerleader glare." Spike said, running across the street, and running in to the building next door. Angel was still staring at Cordelia, wiping at his eyes.

"I have to be imagining this. I've been doing that a lot lately, and I just-really missed you, it made me want to-I missed you." He finished.

"I know." She whispered quietly, leaning on her arms, as, she sat. He put up his hand, it was trembling. Angel started caressing her cheek, as if she was an illusion, but he felt her skin, it was hot and soft. He pulled his hand.

"It really is you.." He said, grabbing her, and hugging her tightly. She hugged him back, and coughed.

"Angel, air please." She said, pushing him, he backed up.

"S-Sorry." He said, blinking a few times.

"First thing, before we get all-back to normal. I mean, as if we could...I just mean, I need my visions back." She said. "Or I would feel kind of..useless.." She said, looking down, and back up at him with hurt eyes.

"Uh yeah." He said, nodding. Cordelia licked her lips, uncomfortably, and she leaned in her face inches away from his. Cordelia leaned in and kissed him, he took her by surprise when she actually used her tongue, which she didn't mean to. He did the same in return, and a blue light passed through them, she backed up.

"Oh. Oops. I went a little..overboard." She said, biting her cheeks in her mouth, nervously.

"It's alright.." He said, staring at her. He looked her up and down, she was still wearing the funeral outfit. "How long have you been back?" Angel asked her.

"Two days." She responded, swallowing hard.

"I understand, that you couldn't see me right away..but Cordy, you knew I needed you, couldn't you just take a day to tell me? Instead of two..?" He asked.

"What's done is done Angel. And I couldn't, it would be too weird, for both of us." It kept showering down fire outside. "What's happening?" She asked, staring out.

"I don't know. I'm guessing an apocalypse is coming up." He said, only looking outside for a minute, his eyes back on her, examining every part of her.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" She asked.

"I just can't believe you're back. It's been two years." He said, shaking his head, at the memories. She placed her hand on his cheek.

"Let's not dwell on the past." She said, rubbing it slightly. He placed his hand on hers.

"It's been hard..everyone I cared about, died." He said.

"Angel. I wasn't supposed to tell you this, but some of them are coming back." She said. He stopped rubbing her hand, and looked at her, horrified. (What did ya think of the chapter? Review =D)


	3. Moving Forward

**Title: _Before It Ends_**

**Author: _SylviaMoon_**

**Disclaimer: _I do not own any of the characters of Angel, and am making no profit from this fanfic._**

**Summary: _All of Angels friends are dead, but Spike and Illyria are around. What will happen when he finds out Cordelia was brought back to life by the powers that be?_**

_**A/N!!!: I'm sooooo sorry it took a trillion years to update. It took a while because my sister is actually, in labor right now..I moved, and schools been crazy.**_

_**Chapter 3 : Moving Forward**_

_Angel POV_

I looked at her with horror in my eyes. What did she mean they were coming back? She just sat on the wooden floor, that continued to creak with every move either one of us made, and looked up at me, her hazel eyes calm and warm.

"What do you mean coming back?" She cleared her throat and smiled at me lightly, trying to keep me calm, noticing my hesitation and that I was now playing with my fingers.

"Only one person is coming back, I actually met Doyle when I died..and he said I could bring one person back with me, of my choice..." She bit the inner part of her cheeks and I felt myself go numb for a moment. She saw Doyle? One of our friends would be brought back to life?

"Are you sure? What's the catch?" I had to ask. There's always a catch.

"No catch. For sure this time. Alive and well."

"Would they have to be dug out..of their grave?" Making sure I spoke slowly, I looked at her furrowing my eyebrows.

"Why do you always give _me _the puppy dog look? It's so cute. And no, not the ground. We will find them. That's all Doyle told me. That we'd find them...I guess come across them?" She looked stumped, and bit her bottom lip, which had red lipstick on it.

"It stopped raining.." I said, changing the subject.

"The last time it rained fire was when the beast was here and I was...well, possesed.." I saw a glint of sadness in her eyes, but only for a flash second.

"Whatever it is, we'll figure it out."

"About one of our friends coming back..I was thinking about picking Fred. She was so young, and innocent. A really, great, person. What do you think?"

"I agree. And we could use the brains for the upcoming apocalypse. I'm guessing you know nothing about it?"

"Nope. At least we got Spike on our team. Since I'm picking Fred, she'll probably come back through Illyria, so Miss. Blue gal, won't be able to help us."

"Good. I couldn't stand her. She might have been able to help us, but Fred is who we need." I was just so glad that both of my friends would come back in the same day. At this point, I promised myself that I wouldn't let anything happen to either of them, _no matter what._

"Okay, so then I-" Her voice was interuppted when in thin air, she vanished. Panic surged through me and I shot to my feet, scrambling across the floor.

"Cordy!? Cordelia!?"

Cordelia found herself in front of Doyle in a white room.

"Doyle?" She asked, confused.

"Hey, princess. Made yer decision eh?"  
"Yeah. Fred, I want Fred to come back." She told him confidently, anxious, and a little bit nervous.

"Alright. She'll be ther, back in 'er body when you get back."

"Thanks so much, Doyle. I'll miss you." She smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"Take care, yeh?" Within seconds she appeared back in the room she was in with me.

"Cordelia! What the hell happened?" I ran over to her and placed a hand on her arm. She rolled her eyes at me and smiled.

"I made my choice. Fred's back. In her body. We need to find her, hopefuly she's with Spike." I hesitated.

"C'mon." We took hands and ran out of the building, and ran back to the motel. I had left my car at the motel, because I was patrolling when Cordelia came back. We walked down the hall and I slammed open the door to the motel room I had been staying in.

"Spike!? Fred!?" I heard Cordelia call from behind me. I took a whiff of the air and that same scent of Spike, but something else too, Fred. I ran in to the bathroom and saw Fred and Spike looking in the mirror, Fred eyeing her reflection carefully, smiling.

"Fred." Cordelia screamed, sliding past me and hugging her long lost friend.

"Cordy!" Fred smiled wider. "I'm back! I'm really back. We're back. How? Did this happen!?" Fred was giddy, but I noticed she looked worried. Probably unsure if this was permenant.

"When the powers brought me back, they told me I could bring back one friend with me. I chose you."

"Thanks. So, I guess this means Charles and Wesley can't come back, huh?" Her mood immediately brought down.

"No, sorry. It's just us now." I told her, looking over at Spike, who was still surprised.

"Four of us. Geez. What ever happened to Lorne?" Fred turned to look at me.

"He left after the battle, I don't know if he's alright, but he told me not to try and find him, so I won't.." I really wanted to go and find Lorne, bring him back to the group. But, he was angry with what I asked him to do. Shoot Lindsey. Can't say I blame him.

"Oh. Apocalypse coming? I have Illyria's memories. The fire rain." Suddenly a though came to Fred and she widened her eyes. "Connor!" I froze at the name.

"What about him?" Cordelia asked for me.

"What the hell do you mean what about him!? We need him! To help us! Plus, he's family! 'Scuse my language.." Fred blushed sheepishly.

"He's got a family...he has his memories back, but he'd rather stay with his fake family...it's better.."

"Angel, stop trying to me strong damnit! We know you're hurting. He's your son. It's okay to let it out." Cordelia said. Spike rolled his eyes and leaned his head against the wall, closing his eyes.

"No." I said sternly, and cold. There was no time for this. I don't let out my emotions. I don't share my feelings. She stepped back at my voice and that made me flinch.

"Sorry.." She said quietly.

"No, I am...I didn't mean to say it like that." I told her honestly, giving her a soft smile.

"Can we get past the bloody reunion? Is the world ending or what?" Spike opened his eyes, glaring at me.

"Probably. We should make our base back at the hotel, people are probably already running from L.A. After the raining fire, if they remember the last time that happened." They agreed with me and we left the motel, the man usually at the front desk wasn't there.

"Everyone's stuff is still there, just in boxes." I told them, before Cordelia got to ask. We got in the car, Spike sat in the passenger seat while Fred and Cordy sat in the back, rambling on about how they were going to have so much fun together.

"As soon as we take care of whatever baddie that comes, we go shopping." I heard Cordy tell Fred.

"Definitley! My clothes are so out of style since we've both been dead for a really long time."

"And I've been wearing the same dress that I wore to my funeral for the past, fricken century." She said sarcastically. Most of the ride was silent, and we arrived at the hotel, Spike the first one to jump out.

"Everyone picks rooms on the same floor." The girls ran inside, Spike lingering behind, next to me.

"When ya gonna tell her?"

"Tell who what?" I asked bluntly, not even turning to look at him, having a pretty good idea of what he meant.

"The cheerleader, that you love her."

"Am I that obvious?"  
"Like a bloody demon."  
"Spike, I am a demon. And I can't be with her, I'll loose it."

"What? Yer soul?" He asked, hands in his pockets, he turned and looked at me. His shoes squeakig on the soaked road.

"Yeah." I spoke quietly.

"Sucks to be you, mate." Spike patted my back, obviously teasing me. He walked inside, and seconds later I followed. Fred and Cordelia had just walked back down.

"Put the boxes labeled 'CORDELIA' in to the room I chose!"

"Me too. Except they said Fred. Mines right across from Cordy's." Fred hopped down the steps. "This place needs to get dusted, it's been empty a while."

"I'm going to go turn on the power in the basement." I opened the door to the basement and walked down the steps carefuly, heading over to the power box, barely able to see, but it's a good thing I'm a vampire. I switch on the power and the lights flicker a few times before completely turning on. I head back up.

"Great. I just realized something. I'm part of the bloody fang gang."

"Fang gang? Is that what you call us?" Fred asked rolling her eyes. Cordelia walked over to the front desk and coughed at the amount of dust.

"Is the duster still in the closet upstairs?" She asked.

"Should be."

"Good." She headed up the steps, and I watched after until she was out of sight.

"So, what's the plan about the whole apocalypse thing?" Fred asked.

"We still have our old sources numbers. Get all of them on the line and talk to each of them, get as much info as you can about it. Anything will do. Spike, do you have any contacts?"

"Do I look like I have any damn contacts? Not exactly a people person." Spike walked over to the couch and flopped down on to it. Fred took the phone off the hook and took the old phone book out of the drawer, sneezing as the dust particles flew up. She opened it to the first page and dialed the number. Cordelia came down with the duster.

"Time to begin de-ickyizing." Cordy walked over to the nearest object and swayed the duster back and forth. "It would be awesome if someone helped."

"Not an official member of fangs incorporated, thanks."

"Well you have fangs, so now you are." Cordelia tossed him the other duster, and he groaned, but worked anyway.

"Hello, this is Winifred Burkle, a friend of Angel's....Yeah...I need some information....Yes.....apocalypse?....No?.....Okay, thanks." She hung up. "They said that they don't have any info, and not to call them ever again, and to tell you that you're a cheap, blood sucker who can't get laid." She smiled at me sympathetically, but Cordelia just laughed. Spike joined in a second later.

"Nice sources." Spike stated. Fred dialed the next number on the list.

"Hello?....Hi this is Winifred Burkle.." She went on, talking to the pers-demon, on the other line. I approached Cordelia sheepishly.

"How are you?" He asked, biting his lip.

"How am I?" She confirmed, looking at him like he was an idiot. "Why are you asking me that?" She placed down the duster.

"Just-though I'd-I mean I wanted to know..."

"You okay?" She asked, turning to face me, leaning both palms on the counter. I looked down, and up at her again, placing a hand on the counter next to her, she looked at my arm and raised her eyebrows, dropping her hands to her sides, she looked up at my expression. I was standing a little close to her, so I guessed she was confused.

"I'm fine."  
"You're not acting it. Can't be sick, vampires don't get sick. So, what's your deal?"  
"Nothing.." I removed my hand. It wasn't time yet. Plus, Spike and Fred were right there. I walked over to Fred and gave her a questioning glance. She shrugged and shook her head. I let out a small groan, this was going to be a long night. I looked back over at Cordy who had her narrowed eyes pointed at me. A _very_, long night. Fred hung up another call, and dialed another.

"Damn. We'll never get any info." Angel slammed his fist on the counter, and even Spike jumped.

"Relax, poof."

"Don't tell me to relax." I spat at the bleach blonde vampire. "I'll be in my room, let me know if you find anything." At that note I stormed up the steps and closed the door behind me, laying down on the bed, shoes still on. I faced the ceiling, placing both of my hands on my face, groaning. They would be angry at me next time I walked down the steps. I just got Cordy and Fred back, why was I being such an ass? I should be happy, and I hate to admit it, but I feel worse then I did before they were back. Probably because I know they will eventually die again, and no matter what it will feel like it was my fault, and I can't stand to go through losing them again.

**Downstairs...**

Cordelia stood facing the stairs, arms crosse.d

"What an ass. Thinks he's the one who's got it bad. Well, if he thinks I'm going to forgive him, he's got another thing coming! It's like he's blind,hju or deaf. Or both! Blind _and _deaf. That would make sense." Spike rolled his eyes, and started up the steps to go to his room. "He's always thinking about himself!"  
"Cordy.." Fred started.

"There is something mentally wrong with that vampire! He goes around telling everyone all this stuff, that he cares, blah blah, then he yells!"

"Cordy...."

"I mean, he's like, not even human-well, he's not. But still..."

"CORDY!!!" Fred screamed.

"Wha?" Cordelia turned to her friend who looked agitated, and scared. Fred pointed to the front doors of the Hyperion.

"Hey, Cordelicious, thought you were dead?" The intruder spoke.

"Oh my god.."

**Upstairs...**

I got off of the bed, and opened the door to go apologize. I paused at the railing of the top of the stairs, looking down, to see Lorne. I was in pure shock.

"Lorne?" I asked.

"Hey, Angelcakes!" I started down the steps.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm not staying. Just thought I'd let you know.." Spike came out at the sound of voices. I stared at Lorne confused.

"Let us know what?" Cordy asked, softly.

"You probably already know about the upcoming apocalypse, but here." Lorne reached in to his pocket and unfolded the large packet of papers.

"What's this?" I asked, taking it from him.

"Prophecy. One of my sources gave it to me. Said it has to do with the what is called, 'The end of Bondcuit.' (_Pro-nounced: Bon-queet)_.

"The end of Boncuit? What is that?"

"No idea, read up. You'll need to decipher it. Translations." Lorne made a small wave.

"Where are you headed?" Fred asked.

"San Fransisco. I plan to become the next Billy Joel."

"Good luck." Cordy waved at him, and he smiled at us, leaving the Hyperion. Spike looked at me.

"Bondcuit. Well, you three better get to translating."

"You three meaning me right?" Fred frowned.

"Sorry, you seem to be the brains."  
"Fine.." Fred took the papers from Angel and walked over to the computer, booting it up.

"Long, long night.." Angel groaned.

**End Of Chapter. Took me forever to update for a lot of reasons. My sister is in labor with her little boy right now, a lot of school projects, other stories, etc....**


	4. Half Dead

**Title: _Before It Ends_**

**Author: _SylviaMoon_**

**Disclaimer: _I do not own any of the characters of Angel, and am making no profit from this fanfic._**

**Summary: _All of Angels friends are dead, but Spike and Illyria are around. What will happen when he finds out Cordelia was brought back to life by the powers that be?_**

_**A/N!!!: My nephew was born, Triston is his name :)**_

_**Chapter 4 : Half Dead**_

A/N: To : **watched 2 much tv** – The reason they didn't consider Gunn was because it was Cordelia's choice, and yes, she knew Gunn longer, but Fred was always so young and innocent, while Gunn was willing to die for the cause. Fred didn't even get to choose to fight, the fight chose her. Don't worry, I _might _bring more people back later in the series.

On with the story!

ANGEL POV

I woke up to the sound of a television. The volume was screenchingly loud, and sounded like an action movie. It was probably Spike, he liked to piss me off. I got up off of the bed and put on a pair of clothes before heading down the steps. Spike was sitting on the new cream colored couch, watching the wide screen television.

"Boom boom! There we go, mate! Didn't see that one comin' did ya!?" He laughed at the television. I peaked my head down to look at the screen, a car chase with bullets and crashing.

"Spike. What the hell are you doing?"

"Brain feeding, mate. The noggin needs to upgrade. BOOM!" He screamed at the television, ice cream spitting out of his mouth.

"Right-and you're eating, ice cream?"

"Tastes good with blood. Adds a little texture." He said, his mouth full. I rolled my eyes at him and picked up the remote off of the t.v, pressing the power button, effortlessly throwing the remote back on the table, a loud clunk noise.

"What the bloody 'ell!? I was watchin' that!"

"And now you're not. You woke me up." I turned when I sensed someone coming up behind me, and saw Cordelia groaning. She picked up the can of ice cream from Spike's lap.

"The culprit who stole my ice cream was _you!_ A blood sucking fiend stole, _ice cream._ Next time I pad lock the fridge so only Fred and I know the combo."

"You're high if you think that's gonna happen, luv." He stole the ice cream back from Cordelia.

"Can you both stop it!?" They looked over at me, Cordelia giving me her 'You're so going to get it,' look. "You are both acting like seven year olds. Just shut up!" Walking over to the kitchen to get my pigs blood, I heard the click-clacking of Cordy's heels behind me. And then an even more annoying noise, the t.v. going back on.

"What is it Cordy!?" I spat, spinning around to face her.

"Don't use that voice with me, I don't know what you're issue is, but you have to stop it. You act like..like..like"

"Like _what!?_"

"....Like you don't want me around.." She spoke so sadly, that I couldn't stand to keep being rude. I dropped the act, and my shoulders sagged to my side, no longer stiff. I took her arms and lead her to the circular couch in the middle of the lobby, sitting her down on it, and sitting next to her. I made sure she looked me in the eyes, and spoke clearly.

"Cordy..there is nothing I want more than for you to be here. For all of you-minus Spike.." She smiled, and I responded with one of my own. "I know things are rough right now, but things will get better. They'll pick up, I promise."

"BOOM BOOM!" Spike screamed at the t.v, laughing hysterically.

"As long as we put a stake through his heart..." I continued. She laughed softly.

"No, Angel. We need him." A moment later Fred came down the stairs with a scared look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Cordy asked, standing up. I stood up too, and Spike turned off the t.v, finally.

"I'm not-sure...I mean..It was supposed to be gone..Right?"

"What was?"

"Illyria. The girl with the blue hair. The god who took over my body. She's still inside of me. I can feel her. Everytime I sneeze or cough..something triggers her to take over again. Then I come back after a few moments..Is this..bad?" Fred asked, biting her lip.

"What do you mean comes back? Takes over your body, and you look like-how she does again?" I asked.

"Yeah. My hair would turn blue and my eyes would go icy, even my clothes would change for some reason! But after a moment I can take over again."

"That's not supposed to happen. I can't ask the powers about it though because I finished my deal with them..." Cordy said, tapping her foot.

"The Conduit?" Fred asked, hopeful.

"Yeah. I remember how to reach them. I'll ask them tonight." I promised her, considering I couldn't leave in broad daylight. She nodded lightly.

"Maybe you should take it easy...you know, so it doesn't happen again?" Cordy suggested, trying to re assure her friend.

"Yeah, I'll just watch some t.v.." Fred sat next to Spike who stopped yelling at the screen. She tore the remote from his hands and changed the channel.

"How are you feeling?" Cordy asked me.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you woke up in the afternoon. I can prepare you some blood if you want. I would need to go to the butchers though, we don't have any."

"If you're not busy."

"Angel, stop! You're giving me the puppy dog look again!" Cordy covered her face with her hands, blocking me from my view. I couldn't help but laugh. "And how could I possibly be busy? No cases. But we need to get the investigations thing up and running again. We need income." I had to agree. She grabbed her purse from the counter and left to pick up some pigs blood. I walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Hey, poof. I think that was the first time I ever saw you smile." Spike grinned, looking at the television. Fred had put the news on.

"Shh." Fred told him, putting her finger to her lips.

"And there has continuously been abnormal occurences within this perimiter of the United States." The news woman moved her hand in a circle around Los Angeles on the map.

"Of bloody course." Spike rolled his eyes at the television, and Fred hit his arm lightly. The news woman opened her mouth again.

"There have been reports of unusual sightings, such as a mob of men with costumes, or some sort of skin defect attacking people on the street. This happened on Colional Street which has been closed off for crime scene investigation when twenty-three year old Gianna Wilson was found with her heart, what seems clawed out of her chest, but the strange thing is, her heart is no where to be seen. The police suggest that the killer actually, _took _the heart with him when he left the crime scene. Neighbors have reported seeing a strange man with blue skin fleeing the scene, which is atmost, impossible." The news woman ranted on, and once she changed the subject, Fred switched off the t.v.

"Okay, so I guess we have a lead." Fred said, looking over at me.

"I'll go to Colional street when it gets late, Spike you're coming with me to help me scope the place. See if there is anything out of the ordinary."

"This whole plan is out of ordinary, mate. A guy tears the heart out of some woman, who supposedly had blue skin, and what? We go to the crime scene and try and pick up the scent of him?"

"That's the idea. Problem?"

"Yes. I already told you, I'm not one of your little fang gang members." Spike told me, crossing his arms, daring me to mess with him.

"I'm going to take a shower." I said simply, starting up the steps to my room.

**Some time later...**

Once I finished my shower, and got changed, I headed down the steps to see Cordelia placing the blood in the fridge.

"Hey." She said, placing the rest in. "Hungry?"  
"Little bit." I responded. She took out a bottle and poured some in to a mug, placing the blood back in the fridge and placing the mug in the microwave. After a minute she took it out and handed it to me.

"Thanks." I said sipping it.

"Can we uh..talk?" I noticed she was fidgeting with her fingers nervously, loosening the thread from the sleeve of her shirt.

"Uhm..sure?" I didn't exactly know what to expect. Frankly, I was a little bit nervous. Was something wrong? We walked up the steps to my room and I closed the door once we were inside. She sat down on the end of the bed, and I sat next to her. "Whatever it is, you can tell me.." I told her, placing a hand on her leg. She stared at me for a minute, still fidgeting with her hand while biting her bottom lip.

"This is kind of hard for me....uh..." She moved a piece of hair away from her face and I took her hands to stop her from fidgeting.

"Is it..bad?"

"I'm not..sure..I just...I No...It's not.."

"What is it?"

"Uhm. Angel, I uh..I'm in love with you." After those words left her mouth, I felt numb. She loved me? How long? When?

"You...You love me?"  
"I-I-I-I should go. Sorry for bothering you.." She began to stand up, but I took her hand and brought her back down.

"No. I love you too." I told her. We sat there for a minute and then I decided to make a move. I went to kiss her, and she allowed it. I started off softly but as the seconds went by it got more rough and she moved her fingers through my hair as I rubbed my hand on her back gentley. Suddenly, the window broke open and I grabbed her arm running to the other side of the room and standing in front of her. A blue demon with scales stood there in a fighting stance, running towards us. "Get back!" I yelled to Cordy, punching the demon in the face.

"The end is coming...Evil sha'll prevail..." It said in a rusty voice, before punching me hard in the face. I was sent flying in to the wall, and next thing I knew, everything went black...

**End of Chapter. Don't forget to review :)**


End file.
